Knightlord's Christmas
by Cruznick06
Summary: The Knightlord siblings are feeling the pain of another Christmas alone. Will they put aside their differences for just one night of peace? UPDATED WITH NEW CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE DELAY.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I am extrmely sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this. My computer won't allow me to upload word documents thus no spell check since the one on this site will not work for me apparently.

I seriously wanted to do a Seth Christmas fic, but LadyAsassin27 and I doubt I could write it as well as her so instead I'm focusing on another character...well two to be exact. You'll find out easily enough...I hope.

Discalmer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TRINITY. BLOOD. If I did it would have more episodes and would already be translated.

* * *

The tall blonde man sighed wandering around aimlessly throughout the streets of Rome. He was near the Vatican and knew he should get moving because of who he was. It was just...something was bothing him. He felt guilty. Why would _he_ feel guilty? Christmas. "I wish I was free of my curse all the time...then maybe we could celebrate again brother..." He glanced at the giant cross suspended above the Vatican and clenched his fist. _Maybe if we hadn't been used as tools back then...maybe I wouldn't be this way..._ He thought miserably.

* * *

The Dutchess of Milan, Lady Caterina sat at her desk sipping tea. Someone knocked on the door. "Please come in." She was unsure of who it was but had a feeling of who it might be. The door slowly opened and a tall silver-haired preist walked in and slouched into a chair across from her desk. "Abel..." She had a pained expression on her face from seeing her closest friend in this condition especially when it was the first time she had seen him in months.

"Lady Caterina..." He forced a smile. "I thought I'd come back for the holidays...Mika Fortuna is most likely happy Ion is back also." He was also feeling guilt. His family had never celebrated this holiday since _that_ happened to his beloved brother..._ How could he change so much? Why?_ These thoughts always tore at him especially now. They had never gotten along but they were brothers. Twins...and they always were happy on Christmas but now...the holiday was just another pain for him to endure every year. Another mark of his sins against humankind. He would never see Lilith helping Seth decorate a christmas tree...He would never see Cain smile for real. Ever again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Mika Fortuna glanced at her Empress, Agusta Varadica. "My Lady, you seem uneasy…Is there something troubling you?" She didn't get a reply from the small raven-hared girl, who was spacing out. "Empress?" It was very unlike the small girl to be so unfocused.

"Hn?" Seth blinked, snapping back to reality. She had been staring at the vampiric moon, thinking about the fast approaching holiday that she used to love so much. Putting tinsel on the tree and remembering when Cain had let her sit on his shoulders to put the star atop the tree.

"Is there something troubling you, Empress?" The tall blonde repeated her question respectfully. She was concerned about the friend and ruler before her. _Seth always has so much on her shoulders to bear…and she's always seems miserable at this time of year._ Mika thought, images of a crying and shut in girl flashing though her mind. She plastered on her carefree smile. "No, just thinking, remembering old friends I celebrated with long ago, that's all." She was putting on yet another act, one she couldn't keep up forever.

* * *

(Somewhere in Albion)

"Isaak, why must we degrade ourselfs to such a task, yet _again_? I mean really, why not have some of the lower members do this task?" The Marionettspilier whined, his face covered by the many large bags and packages he was carrying. "And why am_ I_ carrying all of the packages!" His angelic features pouted as he trudged behind the Magician. How Deitrich hated doing physical labor. Using his strings? No problem! Carrying heavy packages for long boughts of time? BIG problem!

"Because you little brat, all of them are too ignorent on our Lord's taste, even you should know that." The mage replied taking a long drawl from his cigarello and glaring slightly at the brunett.

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD, I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY TO EVERYONE/ANYONE THAT READ THIS LAST YEAR!! I've had writer's block for nearly a YEAR on this fic and it suddenly popped back up today. So enjoy this tiny snippit of a chapter. T.T I'm very sorry for how damn short they are, but I just can't write long chapters at the moment. If I get enough reviews I'll try to keep going. I would really appriciate feedback on this fic. Thank you.


End file.
